


When the cherry blossoms bloom

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Some swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi is on his lunch break enjoying the day when a roller skater falls into his lap.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: SniperPilot





	When the cherry blossoms bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritinRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/gifts).



Bodhi Rook was quite sure that his favorite time of the year was when the cherry blossoms bloomed. He had an hour for lunch, and decided he’d escape the office and take a little walk, stop at his favorite pizza place, and find a bench to sit on and take in the beauty of the spring. 

He was about 20 minutes into this endeavor when someone on roller skates fell, quite literally, into his lap. The pizza was all-over Bodhi’s thrifted Armani suit and also the rogue roller skater’s face. Bodhi couldn’t help but laugh. The rogue roller skater, on the other hand-well, Bodhi wasn’t sure if he was angry, embarrassed, or amused. He extricated himself from Bodhi’s lap and took off his helmet, his brown hair matted down with sweat, and proceeded to try and wipe pesto basil sauce off of his face with his hands. 

Bodhi stood up, shaking the pizza from his suit. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” Bodhi apologized, not really knowing why he was apologizing but finding the words spilling from his mouth anyway. The rogue roller skater shook his head.

“Stupid fucking therapist tells me I should get out of the office on my lunch break and excercise and what do I get for it? Ruining someone else’s lunch.”

Bodhi couldn’t help but chuckle. The rogue roller skater was, behind the pesto basil sauce, about his own age and unfairly attractive. His choice in workout gear accentuated him perfectly. Not that Bodhi was noticing or anything.

“It’s really alright. I’ve still got some time and this suit really wasn’t that expensive. I’ll just-“

“I should pay for it,” the rogue roller skater said, beginning to pull out his wallet. Bodhi held up his hands and shook his head.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. My apartment isn’t far from here, I can change quickly before going back to the office.”

“At least let me buy you another lunch, then.”

Bodhi couldn’t help but bite his lip. As much as he wanted to take the rogue roller skater up on lunch, he wouldn’t have time to get something  _ and  _ change. 

“I...I don’t think I have time? Thanks for offering though.” 

The rogue roller skater started shifting around and put his helmet down (and Bodhi absolutely didn’t look at him as he bent over) and pulled out his phone.

“Then let me at least have something delivered to your office.”

“Why don’t you take me out to lunch another day?” Oh no. Bodhi had said it out loud. Why did he say it out loud. But the rogue roller skater smiled, and handed Bodhi his phone.

“I’d like that. Text your phone from mine, that way we’ll have each other’s.”

Bodhi nodded, taking his phone. “Oh-okay. Y-yeah. That works.” Bodhi entered his number, and called himself pizza guy in the rogue roller skater's phone. He handed it back and smiled. “I’m Bodhi. By the way. I-I called myself ‘pizza guy’ in your phone though. So you’ll know it’s me.” 

The rogue roller skater held out his hand, and Bodhi couldn’t help but notice it had a little bit of pesto basil on it. “Cassian. It’s a pleasure to meet you Bodhi. I mean, not that falling into someone’s lap and ruining their lunch is pleasant-“

“Depends on-on how you view someone falling into your-your lap.” Damnit, did Bodhi just try to use a pick up line? How did he let himself get like this? But Cassian was blushing. Maybe he wasn’t a complete dork after all. Or maybe they were both dorks. There was an awkward moment of silence as Cassian looked at Bodhi and then opened his mouth to say something, but then shook his head.

“I better get going. You better get going. I mean, to change and all. Well, see you soon, Bodhi. Thanks for making my landing soft. And uh, sorry about your lunch.” Cassian put his helmet back on and wiped a little more sauce from his face. 

“No worries. Glad I could be here for you.”

The rogue roller skater smiled and started skating away, and Bodhi realized he was absolutely terrible at roller skating, but impossibly cute at the same time. 

—-

Hours later, once Bodhi was out of work and changed into his favorite sweat pants and t-shirt, his phone buzzed. His heart started pounding. It was foolish of him to think it would be Cassian this soon, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but hope.

**_I know we said lunch but what about dinner?_ **

Bodhi was blushing. Not that there was anyone to see him. He started typing out a response when another text came through.

**_Tonight?_ **

Bodhi smiled and texted back his reply with his heart pounding. 

**_It’s a date._ **

Bodhi felt like he was gonna combust while waiting for Cassian’s response, but it came just a few moments later. 

**_It’s a date, pizza guy._ **

Bodhi silently blessed the cherry blossoms for making him get outside the office today. And for gravity not being on the rogue roller skater’s side. 


End file.
